Fear of the Broken
by blinkycat
Summary: Before Yami enter his after life, Ra came in and gave him a choice to stay or leave. He chose to stay and was given a body. The others become excited with the new form of the Pharaoh until to a point of neglecting Yugi from their live. Behind their back, something made Yugi traumatize about the world and his life. Who will fix the broken smile of the broken hikari? May have romance
1. Repeat

**If you read Beneath the Flesh; chapter 14, you would realize the creature is the same. This story is sort of connected to the BTF fiction.**

**Warning: OOC, gore, and cursing**

**Summary: Before Yami enter his after life, Ra came in and gave him a choice to stay or leave. He chose to stay and was given a body. The others become excited with the new form of the Pharaoh until to a point of neglecting Yugi from their live. Behind their back, something made Yugi traumatize about the world and his life. Who will fix the broken smile of the broken hikari?**

**Talking:**

"Daijobou" - Talking in Japanese

'Master-sama' – Duel Spirit talking

"=_Hello_=" – Different language (will be mention)

**Fear of the Broken**

**Chapter 1: Repeat…**

* * *

A sob and cough was heard in the living room f the Kame Game shop. What on the couch was a small teen by the name Yugi Mutou. The television in front on the teen was on and was showing the News channel. It's was showing the video of Yugi holding a bloody girl on the ground; screaming and hollering for help.

Yugi mumble out as more tears fall from his puffy red face "Gomen".

What behind the couch was a bat-like creature with a tail, a single red eye, and a glowing diamonds shape blue crystal floating above it head and a pair of sharp talon. It flies around Yugi's head and land on his lap. Yugi cradle the sphere shaped creature in his lap and caress it head and wings.

The creature look up to Yugi with his one eye and said boldly at the whimpering child "Just give up. If god wants her to be that way just deal it and beside remember what she said".

Yugi 's hand reach out to touch the television screen and whisper "Repeat. Repeat is all what I'm doing all this time. I love her. I do but why? WHY?!". He lifts the creature in the air and lay his head on the couch pillow.

With the creature still in the air in his hands, he said to no one "Yare. I name you that because I did it. I do it but still I fail". He hugs the creature that was named Yare into his chest.

"Maybe, you should just stop. It may not be my decision but there always good memories with that girl" Yare said as he nuzzle the teen's small chest.

A single tear roll on Yugi's pale face "Yeah, you're right". He slowly closes his eye and fall into a dream.

* * *

"_Kairi! Kairi! Please, don't do this!" a tri-colored hair teen was shaking a girl on the bloody splattered road. He stop and start crying into the girl lifeless' chest; knowing she is dead._

"_Yugi, if you believe in miracle, make a wish and I will grant it but for a small price" a bat-like creature ask the smaller teen. Yugi shout "Yes, I will! I… I want to prevent the fate of my beloved ones!". "Wish is granted! Remember what I said to you, Yugi Mutou" the crystal on the creature head starts to glow; blinding Yugi from seeing the next scene._

_Fail. Fail. Fail. _

_It continues on. Why do I always fail to save my beloved melody? No matter how much I change the scenery, it still ends up the same. Why?_

_A black hair girl was sitting on swing set beside Yugi with a black cat on her lap. She had a confuse face and tilt her head "You came from the future and I'm going to… die?". Yugi who had a terrible dark circles under his eyes, just nod. The girl was silent at first but smile after a while "Even if I'm going to die, we should spend our time like it was our last and-" she step in front of Yugi and smile "-You should move on, too. Stop doing this, okay. This won't even help you". Yugi blink "Kairi…" he made a small smile "Thank you"_

_He did what the girl, Kairi told him to. He stops repeating the time cycles of his friend's death. The girl was been hit by an incoming truck and Yugi made his last mourning for the girl._

* * *

Yugi's eyes slowly open and adjust himself as the sunlight hit his face. It was Sunday which means no school for today until tomorrow, of course. Yare was nowhere to be found. Yugi mumble "Must be in my room". Yugi went to his room and open the door to find Yeru on the bed; sleeping. Before Yugi enter, a bark of laughter was heard in the next room; Yami's room. Yugi sigh and enter his room.

He slams the door close which causes the sleeping Yare to jolt awake. Noticing the other arrival; he jumps from the bed and into the arms of the small teen. Of course, the teen willingly catch the bat-like creature and cradle it into his arm.

Another bark of laughter was heard. Yare notices the gritting teen "Maybe we should visit that Yakuza friend of yours".

Yugi just nod and set Yare on the bed to change out from his current clothing into a fresh one.

If you're wondering how he get the fur ball, Yare. Well, it's start after his first experience of Kairi's brutal death. He appears in his room after a day of Kairi's death and funeral. Yugi made a 'contract' with the odd looking creature. Thus, giving him the ability to physically materialize and bring monsters and the effects of Duel Monsters cards to life. Yare was able to control time and Yugi use Yare to prevent the fate of Kairi but usually he would fail. Yugi lost count after his 26th attempts.

Every time he uses this ability, his friend and the people around him grow more distant from him. In the inside, he misses them but now, they never cared for him even his grandfather. The relationship that they once had seems to have never existed, any more. Only few people remember about him and that is his 'Yakuza friend' but even though, he is also growing more distant from the smaller teen.

_-"I am not sad; he would repeat to himself over and over, I am not sad. As if he might one day convince himself. Or fool himself. Or convince others - The only thing worse than being sad is for others to know that you are sad."-_ _Jonathan Safran Foer, Everything Is Illuminated-_

* * *

**Yugi is a friend of a Yakuza… I know it's crazy but I'm telling what Yugi's been doing after been ignore by his **_**friend**_**. I really like that quote to be honest. It does kind of remind me about myself when I was sad but when the others notice, I would lie that I was fine. It's sort of fit in Yugi situation, right? In the next chapter, then!**


	2. Lonely Hikari

**Okay, what to say… like I mention in the last chapter, this will tell what Yugi's been doing after been ignore.**

**Warning: OOC, gore, and cursing**

**Summary: Before Yami enter his after life, Ra came in and gave him a choice to stay or leave. He chose to stay and was given a body. The others become excited with the new form of the Pharaoh until to a point of neglecting Yugi from their live. Behind their back, something made Yugi traumatize about the world and his life. Who will fix the broken smile of the broken hikari?**

**Talking:**

"Daijobou" - Talking in Japanese

"**Yes?**" - Mind link

'Master-sama' – Duel Spirit talking

"=_Hello_=" – Different language (will be mention)

**Fear of the Broken**

**Chapter 2: Lonely Hikari**

* * *

_-There are a lot of wonderful things created in our culture that have been ignored that can speak to them.- David Amram_

Yugi close the door of the Kame Game shop before walking out property. Yugi was in a black sleeveless hoodie which had a white lining and a white shirt underneath. He also wears a green cargo short and he wears a black thigh sock that cling on his hip and slender legs. Also, a pair of brown laces ankle combat boots. On his shoulder was a sling shoulder backpack.

Yugi walk through a crowd of people with Yare following from behind. Nobody notices the two because Yare is in his invisible form and Yugi is not noticeable. Yugi gave his title of 'King of Game' to Yami and never did regret his decision. Yare and Yugi has mind link like Yami and Yugi used to. Keyword: **USED TO**.

A man bump into Yugi but never realize or apologize to the teen which annoy the teen but mostly the creature on top of his head "**Why didn't you confront him?**".

Yugi reply with a mental sigh "**It would be pointless too**". He is right. It would be pointless complaining to a person who wouldn't acknowledge you.

Yugi arrive at a wooden traditional Japanese house. The wooden door was carved with a Kanji that read "無敵". In romaji it's 'Muteki' which mean invincible. The Muteki is a Yakuza group that lived deep in the alley of Domino. People would know who they are by looking at their signature tattoo which a wolf holding a blade in its mouth. Yugi befriend with the heir of the Yakuza, Koku in school. He was a 2nd grade senior.

Yugi enter the wooden house and was greeted by the sisters of the Muteki with a respective bow. They respect Yugi but still the giving more less respect just like how people becoming more distant with the teen.

Yugi enter a room and was greeted by a spiky raven hair teen that was looking at some papers. He wave at Yugi but never turns to face the younger teen "Do you need something? I'm busy". He didn't realize but he said in a harsh and an annoyed tone.

Yugi know the distant friendship that they both had is now just a line of string that barely can hold any more. The Muteki actually store a weapon of Guns and swords. Yugi took some of the guns and swords in every timeline he set foot in making him have an infinite amount of weapons and bullets. He uses the card spell, "Hidden Armory" to store the entire items he 'borrowed'. Sometime he would go to the other Yakuza group properties and 'borrow' their weapon and some of them are an explosives gun.

If you're wondering why the 'innocent' boy would steal a dangerous item, well one of the timeline made Yugi more protective toward the girl. Kairi's home was been attack by a terrorist and her whole family was killed. Because of that, Yugi steal a few gun from the Yakuza just to kill any person who tried to hurt or kill her.

Yugi mumble "Nothing, just visiting". Koku slam his hand on the table and finally he face the teen "Well, if you have no business with me then leave!". Yugi follow his command and exit the wooden house.

Yugi continues to walk with Yare in his arm until he stops by at an arcade. He saw his once friends enter the building with a large smile planted on their faces. Seeing the group made Yugi's inside feel more… empty.

* * *

_Yugi walk toward to his friends and smile "Hi guys!". They didn't reply; they're too busy watching Yami and Seto duel. Yugi realize the situation and leave without a words._

_When the Duel was finish and of course, won by Yami, they all gather all of their friends to go to the arcade. All of them except Yugi._

Yugi shook his head after a vision of his memories. When Yugi realize that he was pushed away and was replaced, Yugi try to regain their friendship and trust but they end up pushing him further. When Yugi gave up, he meets Kairi. She had been Yugi's wonderful melodies. But the girl is now dead. It odd, that their relationship still held together no matter how many times Yugi repeated the cycles of her death.

Yugi hung his head and walk toward the Kame Game shop; not wanting to see the happiness of the others. It has been more than 5-6 months since they ignore him but he didn't mind. He is too scared to make a simple conversation.

Yugi arrive at the Kame Game shop in an exhausted state. His shoulder slump and his head still hanging. He climbs up stair and enter his room. He sat on the bed and cradle Yare in his lap. He runs his finger in Yare's black fur.

Yugi stare outside through the window; it was raining. The sky was grey and dull making the temperature colder. He lean his head on the window "Yare, what the purpose of my ability. Really, besides trying to save someone's life"

At first, Yare was silent until he jumps out of his arm. The crystal on top of his head started to glow "Instead of telling you; I'll show you". The crystal started to glow brighter blinding Yugi.

Yugi open his eyes and to his surprise he was at some place that has Egyptian carving on the wall. Yare was nowhere to be seen. He then heard the voice of the one eye creature in his head.

"_**It's okay. This is just a vision. We're in the Pharaoh Atemu palace**__"_

Yugi look around. It was more like an arena but it has a throne. Yugi ask the invisible Yare "Why are we here?"

"_**In ancient Egypt, there was a Duel that cause tragic accident but this happen when Atemu sacrifice himself**__"_

"You mean Shadow Duel?" Yugi question and gasp when the Priest Seth came in the room with another man.

"_**Yes but they didn't realize their just going to break the chain**__"_

Yugi watch as the Priest summon monster on his side. The people didn't realize his arrival. Yugi said "What do you mean by chain?"

"_**The chain… The monster will go uncontrollable and eventually went against the world**__"_

Yugi gasp when the Blue Eyes White Dragon attacks Seth. Blood splatter everywhere making Yugi choke and scream. Light engulf him and Yugi was pull away from the scene.

After the vision, Yugi broke down and cry himself to sleep. He had realized the world is dark. Darker than he thought it would be. Yare said it was his responsibility to stop the Shadow Monster from rising again. To stop such a cruel fate of the whole world. But how could he do it? He had lost the people he love. What is he going to do…?

-_Being defeated is often a temporary condition. Giving up is what makes it permanent. -Marilyn vos Savant_

* * *

**Damn, poor Yugi. Stopping the Shadow Monsters by himself may be not the easiest thing in the world. But it does not appear in his timeline.**


	3. Difficult Choices

**I'm not sure how to say about this chapter. But the title is damn cheesy for me!**

**Warning: OOC, gore, and cursing**

**Summary: Before Yami enter his after life, Ra came in and gave him a choice to stay or leave. He chose to stay and was given a body. The others become excited with the new form of the Pharaoh until to a point of neglecting Yugi from their live. Behind their back, something made Yugi traumatize about the world and his life. Who will fix the broken smile of the broken hikari?**

**Talking:**

"Daijobou" - Talking in Japanese

"**Yes?**" - Mind link

'Master-sama' – Duel Spirit talking

"=_Hello_=" – Different language (will be mention)

**Fear of the Broken**

**Chapter 3: Difficult Choices**

* * *

Yugi heard laughter from downstairs which made him jolt awake. Yugi drowsily gaze on the clock wall which state to be 4PM which mean he miss a whole day of school but the teacher wouldn't notice until they check the duty roster. Yugi still in the same garment of yesterday, jump out of bed and exit his room. To his surprise he saw the future duellist, Yusei talking to Yami and _his_ friends.

Yugi watch as they continue their conversation until they decide to go out for a walk. When they left, Yugi grab his bag and Yare and left the shop; following the group in a 'safe' distances.

When they were walking across an in constructing building, they didn't notice an iron poles and bricks falling above their head. Yugi equip himself with "Gust Fan" and summon the wind to blow away the group in the same time pushing them. Unfortunately, Yugi have to pay the price.

The pole dug into his chest but he didn't scream though. The people around him were frozen. They were not breathing or moving. Yugi look up to see Yare. He knows the creature had the time stop to prevent more problems.

Yugi grunt as he pulls the pole out of his body. Yare then went near his chest and heal him. Yugi had been use to the wound he receives through the timeline and bullies that he passes by. If Yugi gotten hurt or die, Yare would fully heal him which gave him no reason to kill himself.

The time was then unfroze and the people started to move; not realizing what had just happen. They then stare at Yugi who was sitting on the ground with broken brick and poles surround the teen.

Then the worker from the constructing building came out "Is everyone al right?!". He look around with a confuse look. Yugi then stand up "Daijobou, everyone fine but I warn you. Do your job properly or else you're just asking for a penalty". He gulps and nods in fear.

Yugi push through the crowd and went to a nearby park not realizing that a certain person following from behind. Yugi sit on the swing set where he and Kairi used to hang out before she died. He looks up at the visible-for-him Yare "When that damn Shadow Monsters actually appear?!".

"They will appear in the future so you have to wait" He replies plainly.

Yugi kick the dirt in anger and frustration "When?!". The flying bat-like creature didn't reply but he was staring at certain person.

Yugi being curios; turn his head toward the direction of what caught Yare's attention. A male teen who wearing a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below the elbows with an amber gem on them. He wears a black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters and a motorcycle boots. Yugi mumble "Yusei?".

Yusei walk toward the two making Yugi more afraid. Yusei stop in front of Yugi but was looking at Yare. He stare at Yare until "What are you?".

Yugi faint after hearing what he said. Yusei stare at unconscious body and lift him up bridal style. The crab shaped hair teen was about to send the smaller teen home until Yare spoke to him "It's better off if you take him back into your time".

Yusei turn to the flying creature "Huh? What do you mean?". Yare made a small sigh "He has no reason to continue on to live here if you still don't understand, just ask him when he wake up". Yusei nod as he made his decision.

_We cannot put off the difficult decisions for another day, another generation. – Jodi Rell –_

* * *

**What did Yusei decide to? Send Yugi home or take him home?**


	4. Confession

**This chapter kind of tells a few bits of what happen in the last chapters. It also reveals Kairi's relationship with Yugi. Yugi is a sacrificing type isn't he. **

**Warning: OOC, gore, and cursing**

**Summary: Before Yami enter his after life, Ra came in and gave him a choice to stay or leave. He chose to stay and was given a body. The others become excited with the new form of the Pharaoh until to a point of neglecting Yugi from their live. Behind their back, something made Yugi traumatize about the world and his life. Who will fix the broken smile of the broken hikari?**

**Talking:**

"Daijobou" - Talking in Japanese

"**Yes?**" - Mind link

'Master-sama' – Duel Spirit talking

"=_Hello_=" – Different language (will be mention)

**Fear of the Broken**

**Chapter 4: Confession of the Time Bender**

* * *

Yusei carry a teen in his arm and settle the smaller teen on the couch. He grabs a pillow and put it under teen's head. He then grabs a blanket and covers the unconscious teen. Nobody was in the room leaving Yusei alone with the teen. He looks around and kiss the teen's forehead and exit the room.

Yusei enter the garage and boot the computer on his desk. He ruffles his hair with his hand and thought to himself 'Hopefully he understand'. Yusei took Yugi back to his time like the bat-like creature told him to. Yusei eyes widen as he realize something.

He re-enter the living room where he left Yugi on the couch. Yugi's eyes is still close either he was sleeping or he is just still unconscious and on his chest was the long tailed creature; all curled up in the teen chest. Yusei sigh in relief and return to his previous position.

* * *

An orange hair enters the garage and found Yusei sleeping in front of his computer, again. He pokes the older male head in attempt to wake him up but of course, he fail. The male teen sigh; he is too tired to handle this. He enters the living room and sat on the couch. When he was about to lie down he saw a single red eye staring at him.

**AHHH!**

Yusei enter the living room and turn on the light to find Crow on the ground pointing at the glaring Yare and maing Yugi awake and frustrated. He went to Crow and helps him to stand "Crow, I brought a person from the past and that thing too".

After an explanation to Crow, Yusei turn to still frustrated teen. He sits beside Yugi "I brought you to my time if you don't mind". Yugi turn to Yusei "I guess it's al right. I got nobody back in my time".

Crow then speak up "So you're the former King of Game?". Yusei spoke up "Former?". Crow continue "There was news that said Yugi Mutou is not the King of Games, Yami Atemu is the 'real' King of Games". Yugi had a face that held boredom as he explains.

A sound of door opening and closing was heard and they turn to see a blond. The blond notice Yugi arrival and walk toward the trio. He stare at Yugi which scared him both mental and physically. He hug Crow's waist who was near him and started to wail in fear. Crow hug him back and comfort him. Crow glare at the blond "Back off Jack!"

Jack tilts his head and turn to Yusei as he was demanding for an explanation. Yusei sigh and began to explain for the just arrive blond.

* * *

After Yugi stop wailing and Yusei explanation to Jack, they had a small conversation. They were still in the living room but were sitting on the floor in a circle. Yugi was between Crow and Yusei and Yare was in his lap.

Jack ask Yugi who was still hugging Crow "Let me get this straight, you're from the past-" he turn to Yusei "-and you brought him here". Both of them nod in unison.

Yusei than ask trio-coloured hair "Are you sure you're okay staying here? I mean, how about the others in your time?".

Yugi release Crow's waist and caress Yare in his lap. He said in a cold monotonous tone "They won't remember about me". The others stare at him in confusion.

Yugi continue "No matter how many time I tries they continue on to push me away from their live until the point that they believe that I never had exist and… And I wish that I turn back the hands of times and fix my mistakes that I never had actually done. Every time I did it I fail. I end up stuck in the repeating time loop until the point I lose everything even my family"

The three become silent after Yugi had said. Had he really suffer that much. Crow speak up "You can bend the time?".

Yugi stop patting the furry creature "Yes, Yare here is the key of my time reversing. I waste my sanity just to save the people who think that I wasn't worth it but for me it's worth it".

Yare stare at the teen. Yugi head was looking on the ground which hid his face. He looks up revealing that he was crying "It worth it".

Crow hug Yugi again to comfort the teen. Yusei speak up "So you're the one who push me when… that poles and bricks were falling…" he remembers the clanging sound of the falling poles.

He pushes Crow and lift Yugi shirt and found faint scars across his chest and stomach. His eyes widen "Are you hurt?".

Yugi shook his head and gently pull the hand away "Yare also heals my wound if it was too deep or I… die".

Jack spoke up "You died?". He receives a smack from both Yusei and Crow.

Yugi nod and held Yare in his lap "Yeah, I sacrifice myself to a girl and it was a big mistake when I was revived. She made a suicide after my supposedly death. She's a great friend"

Crow ask unsure "Girl? You mean you reverse time to save her?"

Yugi again nod "I was alone that day but a girl stop by and gave me a few melodies of her own. Her name is Kairi. She is very sweet and caring. She is almost like my sister. One day, she died when we were walking across the street. She was chasing a cat and didn't realize that the crossing light was red and she… crashed into a car. After a day of 'that', I met Yare and made a contract. At first, I prevent her death but when we were walking at some construction sites, a pole stab through her chest and made an instant death for her. I was scared when _you_ cross nearby the construction site. I continue on the cycles of her death and every timeline that I set in has a different death. The last time I did it was when I confess to her about my 'ability'. She said that I should stop and let fate do what it told to. I did what she told me and I made my last mourning. And every time I repeated the timelines, the others slowly started to forget about me. Its feel like I repeated the time for almost a year's". Yugi ruffle his hair and sigh.

Yusei mumble while looking down "Oh, now I understand". Crow and Jack mumble the same thing "Wow".

"You don't mind if I stay here?". He bit his lip in most people would think a cute manner but it actually his new habits. He knows it was opportunity to find and finish off the Shadow Monsters.

Crow instantly reply "Yes! You can stay here as long as you like!". He ask again "By the way what happen to your hair?". He gave Yugi a pocket mirror that was broken.

Yugi's hair was no longer gravity defying as it used to. It was spiky but not as spiky as Crow's. It was black and the tip was azure blue. His bang was now straight and no longer crooked. Yugi touch his bangs "Yare, did I unconsciously dye my hair?".

Yare flew around his head "No after the contract was made it turn like that but you were too determined to save that girl to notice. I have to say your bond with that girl is amazing. Even if you are different, she accepts you willingly. She remembers you just like you with her. Wherever she ends up there, hopefully she's in a good place. Bless her soul, I suppose"

Yugi stare at Yare and made a small smile "Yeah

* * *

**Next, would be Yugi meeting the rest of the Signer.**


	5. Facing the Darkness

**Yugi meet with the rest of the Signer and along the ways, he face troubles. Unfortunately, Yami was no longer there for him.**

**Warning: Sort of sexual themes**

**Summary: Before Yami enter his after life, Ra came in and gave him a choice to stay or leave. He chose to stay and was given a body. The others become excited with the new form of the Pharaoh until to a point of neglecting Yugi from their live. Behind their back, something made Yugi traumatize about the world and his life. Who will fix the broken smile of the broken hikari?**

**Talking:**

"Daijobou" - Talking in Japanese

"**Yes?**" - Mind link

'Master-sama' – Duel Spirit talking

"=_Hello_=" – Different language (will be mention)

**Fear of the Broken**

**Chapter 5: Facing the Darkness**

* * *

Yugi look around of his surroundings. He was in the apartment of Yusei and his friends. He was sitting on the couch while the rest was on the floor probably too tired to walk back to their room which is just upstairs. They slept at either 3 or 4AM which is also one of the reasons they slept on the floor. He was holding his bag that contains his Deck, clothes and surprisingly a switchblade knife.

A grunting was heard from an orange hair and he sit up; yawning and stretching his back. He realize that Yugi had already awake and greet "Ohayou!".

Yugi greet by smiling back. It was a simple shy smile. Crow's cheeks grow red and he scratches the back of his head. He point up stair "We should clean up a bit". With that the two climb up stair and went to the bathroom.

Crow give Yugi a toothbrush "It a spare. We have load of this so don't worry". Yugi take the toothbrush and brush his teeth. After all he had not properly cleaned himself. Yugi glance around the bathroom which has a shower and a tub.

Yugi spat out the foams after finish brushing his teeth. Yugi turn to Crow who also finish brushing his teeth. Crow scratch his chin "So you want to go first?".

Yugi shook his head "There a shower and a tub. One of us has to pick the tub and that would be me" Yugi point to himself.

Crow face becomes red "D-do you have some spare clothes?".

Yugi nod "It in my bag. I ask Yare to bring it up later". Yugi began to take off his cloth making Crow become redder than before. With an instant, he runs out of the bathroom leaving a confused Yugi.

Half an hour later, Yugi come out in a black sleeveless hoodie with a white shirt underneath with a matching black baggy slack pant and the same pair of brown lace combat boots. Around his neck was a hoodie. He also wears a belt that holds his Deck holster and a pair of fingerless gloves. If you're wondering; why a combat boots? Borrowed from Yakuza.

Yugi found Yusei and Jack at the dining table waiting for Crow to finish cleaning up. Yusei notice Yugi's arrival wave at him as a greeting. He then point his index finger toward the fridge "Go ahead and eat whatever we have. We might take a while to finish". Yugi nod; he don't know how to respond to the older male after a long time since he haven't talk with a human.

A knocking was heard by the door which Yusei answer and was greeted by Aki and the twin, Leo and Luna. Yusei greet them with a smile "Hey, come on in" his hand gesture for them to enter. They enter and saw Yugi. Being curios; Aki ask Yusei "Who's this?". Yusei scratch his head knowing he have to explain this over and over again.

* * *

After the explanation, Aki and the twin decide to interact with the teen from the past. Surprisingly, Yugi was comfortable with them and never did panic in a single subject. He is already a good friend to Akiza and the twin which is something that the trio has difficulty with.

After a while the Signer including Yugi went out of the apartment to get breakfast. As they walk pass by an alley, Yugi heard growling which made Yugi flinch. Curiosity kill the cat; Yugi enter the alley without the others noticing.

Yare jump out of his arm and extract his wing in front of Yugi preventing him from moving further. Yare then said "Whatever we're facing; we have to be prepared".

Yugi took his "Hidden Armory" card and pull out a gun that was similar to a Beretta 92FS. Before he could walk toward, Yare give him a long sword with two tooth-like peaks at the edge in a black and white lining coloured along with its own sheath just to be fully prepared.

Yugi walk through the maze of alley with the gun in his hand fully loaded. The growling was growing louder and louder. Yugi stomach began to churn with every single step he took. Then he saw a one eye creature with a body that made of metals. It was the Mega sonic Eye; the doomsday machine from the edge of the universe.

It notices Yugi arrival and numerous of Monster Eye surrounds Yugi and Yare. Yugi gasp and start shooting the monsters. One by one the monsters disappear and reappear. Yugi scream in exhaustion "Ugh! Yare, cover me!" he said as he reload the gun.

Yare made a shield to cover them both from the attacks of the eyes "Use the sword and attack that Mega sonic Eye! You're wasting bullets!".

Yugi did as the one eye creature told. He run toward the large Shadow Monster and dodge some of the incoming monsters. He screams in rage as he slices the Mega sonic Eye in half.

The remaining of the monsters turn into a form of black fog and it slowly turn into a white light. It then flew into the sky leaving Yugi in awe. Yare land on Yugi's shoulder "That what we're going to do from now on". Yugi nod as an agreement and put away his items into the "Hidden Armory". He then walks out of the alley to meet his friend; hopefully they didn't panic.

He walks out of the alley and accidently bump into Crow. Crow realize the person who bump him "Yugi?! Where did you go? We were worried when you went missing".

Yugi scratch his head and bow as an apology "Sorry, something caught my attention when we're walking"

Crow ruffle his hair. "It's okay. Let's go the others are waiting for us!" he said as he pulls Yugi's hand. The two run toward a small café with Yare following from behind.

* * *

**Yugi had a small battle with another one eye creatures but of course, it's not Yare. He's on the good side.**


	6. I will be with you

**Yugi meet an unexpected person from his timeline and one of the Signer give Yugi something special.**

**Warning: OOC and fluff between one of the Signer and Yugi**

**Summary: Before Yami enter his after life, Ra came in and gave him a choice to stay or leave. He chose to stay and was given a body. The others become excited with the new form of the Pharaoh until to a point of neglecting Yugi from their live. Behind their back, something made Yugi traumatize about the world and his life. Who will fix the broken smile of the broken hikari?**

**Talking:**

"Daijobou" - Talking in Japanese

"**Yes?**" - Mind link

'Master-sama' – Duel Spirit talking

"=_Hello_=" – Different language (will be mention)

**Fear of the Broken**

**Chapter 6: I will be with you**

* * *

After Yugi's first experience with the Shadow Monster, he secretly continues the routine of hunting and killing them. He had begged Yusei so that he can stay permanently; he doesn't want to return **there**. Yare was _able_ to jump into the future but it will disable him to control the time again for a **long** period of time. Yusei allow him to stay longer which please both Yugi and Yare.

Yugi and the Signer were walking across the street; talking about some upcoming Turbo Duel Tournament. Yugi was walking ahead of the group; he answers a few questions from the Signer and made a few comments about the tournament. He continues to walk but didn't realize a certain figure was in front of him until-

**THUD!**

Yugi lands on the concrete floor after bumping into a certain stranger. He made a silent groan and look up to see the face of the stranger. He gasps to find the stranger was Yami!

He was taller than before and was a little tanned. He had a few wrinkles on his face and by the look of it; he's in his late 50's. His hair was still the same but the colours were fading a bit.

He glares at Yugi "Watch it!". He then walks away from Yugi like nothing had happen.

Crow run toward Yugi and help the fallen teen on the ground to stand up. He glares at the back of the King of Game "He seriously needs to teach some manners!".

Yugi mumble silently "It's my fault that he became like that". Crow heard what the smaller teen had said but kept silent.

They decide to forget what had happen earlier and went home. Yusei with his computer, Crow continues with his delivery, Yugi is at the second floor watching TV while Jack… Nobody knew where the blond went actually.

Up stair of the Signer's apartment was Yugi lying on the couch with the small TV still on but was left ignore. Yugi was staring at the ceiling with Yare curled on his stomach. He turns off the TV knowing he won't watch the programs. He sighs and looks at the clock on the wall; it was 7PM.

He sits up from the sofa and settles the sleeping bat-like creature beside him. He then heard the door open revealing a tired Crow.

He tiredly walks toward the sofa and lays his body on the empty side of the sofa while his head was resting on Yugi's lap. His eyes were close and he sighs tiredly. Yugi unconsciously run his hand through the orange hair's spiky hair.

After a while, Crow open his eyes and gasp when he saw Yugi. He was about to jump from Yugi but Yugi's hand stop the orange hair.

"Stay and rest. I don't mind"

Crow nod and lay his head on Yugi's lap. He had a reddish tint on his cheeks. Yugi also has a red tint on his cheeks but it was faint.

He said to Yugi "Yugi… if you have trouble. Just tell us if you're not comfortable; you can tell me. Yugi I know what you said when you meet **him**. It's was not your fault. Every trouble that we receive is not your faults. Yugi, I want you to know… I want you to remember that-" he sit up and lean near Yugi "I will _always_ be with you".

He lean in and his lip meets Yugi's lip. It was a simple soft kiss but it was Yugi first kiss. He then, back away and smiles. He lies on Yugi's lap again and shut his eyes. Yugi faces were red but he still hold on to Crow on his lap. The small scene was been seen by a certain one eye creature who was pretending to be asleep.

_-A __**friend**__ who offers help without asking for explanations is a treasure beyond price.- Robert Heinlein._

* * *

**Quite short but it show the bond that Yugi have with (Roll drum) Crow! There always good quotes for this chapter. The quotes of 'Being there for someone'. This is slowly turning into Yaoi… I believe I'm making Yugi sort of Bi.**

**Umm… R&R?**


	7. The truth of the Yami and Hikari

**In this chapter, Yugi has a cold attitude and Yare seem to not bother by it either. Also it reveal what the real role of this Yami and Hikari. I see these roles in my way, to be honest.**

**Warning: OOC, blood, violence, cursing and Yugi being cold {Lot of warnings}**

**Summary: Before Yami enter his after life, Ra came in and gave him a choice to stay or leave. He chose to stay and was given a body. The others become excited with the new form of the Pharaoh until to a point of neglecting Yugi from their live. Behind their back, something made Yugi traumatize about the world and his life. Who will fix the broken smile of the broken hikari?**

**Talking:**

"Daijobou" - Talking in Japanese

"**Yes?**" - Mind link

'Master-sama' – Duel Spirit talking

**Fear of the Broken**

**Chapter 7: The truth of the Yami and Hikari**

* * *

Yugi last experience with Yami scared him both physically and mentally. He never expected that the teen would be so cold in the future. Yugi spent days in the guest room that Yusei gave him as his room, thinking about it.

Yugi was on the bed in a curled position. He had decided to do one thing in the current timeline; destroy the Shadow Monster! He uses Yusei as his transport to the future without using Yare. He know that a cruel thing but it also the 'Circle of Life' as he called it. Some people are good and some people are bad. He is both of those peoples. Supposedly he is somewhere in between those two.

This time the tri-coloured hair won't care if he hurt more than one peoples' feelings; all he want is to save them and this is the only way too! If they feel hurt by his action… they would never know what the inside of that teen's feeling. Shattering and cracking like it was going to burst by seconds. The pieces were also a part of his sanity; he knows that one day he will fall. He will break one day and die. But it the Circle of Life as you can say and nothing could change it.

* * *

"Kid! Kid! Wake up!" Yugi jolt awake by the sound of Yare's shouting. He sits up from the bed and glance at the open window. It was dark outside meaning it was night. He then looks back at Yare.

"I sense a nearby Shadow Monster. Let's go!" Without any warning he wraps his long tail around Yugi's waist and flies him out of the apartment through the open window. Although, it was no surprise for Yugi when the one eyed creature did this. Yugi was been drag numerous times by his tail.

Yugi watch as the black shadow slowly turn into white and disappear. He looks around the dark alley and saw a red liquid splatter on the ground and wall. He smell the liquid; it has a scent of iron "Blood?".

He glances at his body and find his arm bleeding. Yugi stare at the wound. Having Yare to heal his wound all the time made him forget about pain. In the past, he was determined to save Kairi and get himself hurt over and over again. The wound and bruise was usually heals by the bat-like creature until the point Yugi didn't care about his wound any more. He acts as nothing happen if he gotten stab or even clawed in the face. He is like a shell of a certain soul. Whatever wound that he receives is like the shell was been lightly scratched; unable to reach and hurt the soul that was protected.

Yugi walk back to the apartment the Signer lived with the wounded arm. He didn't bother to stop and fix it. He let his body heal itself by Yare. Yare was on his good shoulder and focus on the surrounding; making sure no nearby monster was around.

He enters the apartment with his not fully healed arm. He found the others staring at him in a surprise and worried faces. Yusei run toward Yugi and inspect his arm.

He looks at Yugi as he gently touches the wounds "Are you okay? How did you get hurt?". He sounds desperate by his tone of voices.

Yugi pull his arm away "I'm fine! I used to this thing in my timeline".

Yare jump off of Yugi's shoulder and fly toward Yusei "Yup! He's used to these things in his timeline. That entire bullying problem really helps him to stand up with on his feet. Too bad the teacher didn't know what happen to them after they 'play' with him but when you think about it, their probably dead now". His eye shows nothing but a cold demanding looks.

Yugi grab Yare and cradle him into his arms. The blood on his arm started to drip on the floor. He walk away leaving a trail of droplet of bloods along the way. The sound of door slamming was then heard upstairs making the others flinch.

Yugi enter his room and climb on the bed with Yare still in his arm. Red blood smears on the white coloured sheet and Yugi's cloth. Yugi laid Yare on the bed and curl around him. He stares at the furry creature until he falls asleep.

* * *

"Get in there!" the sound of Yusei shouting surprise Yugi from his sleep; disturbing the teen rest hours. Yugi look down to Yare on the bed; he was rolling around. He stares at the creature for answer.

An annoyed tone of voice fill in Yugi's head "**He been shouting for a while but not that loud until **_**that tone**_** of course**"

Yugi blink and hop off the bed. His wound was still not fully healed and his cloth is in a bloody mess. He change into the clothes when he first came into Yusei's timeline but with addition of his white long scarf **(*1)**. He then walks outside of his room with Yare following from behind.

He found Yusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, the twin, Jaden and Yami in the living room… Yami! Wait, Jaden! Both of them are young which mean they're from the past. Yusei seem to be arguing at Yami while Jaden try to calm them down. Yusei notice Yugi arrival and instantly stop with whatever he is doing. The other turns to the new arrivals.

Yare land on Yugi's right shoulder "Mattaku, did you bring the Pharaoh into the future just to fix some bonds. Tsk… what an idiot"

Yugi walk toward the living room and sit on the empty chair. He stare at Yami then, Jaden and lastly Yusei. He inhale and exhale "Give me good reasons to not kill the current King of Games of this timeline". He taps his foot on the concrete floor.

Yusei wave his hand panicky and point his index finger at Yami "I bring him here to apologize to you!"

Yami shout back "Apologizing at a stranger for what?!"

Yusei growls at Yami "For hurting Yugi!"

Yare went between the two; preventing them from giving each other bruises "Look here, do you want to know where your hikari is Pharaoh?"

Yami was confused but he nod. Yare sat on the wooden table in the middle of the room "Give me your Millennium Item".

Yami did as he told and Yare place his talon on the pyramid puzzle. The puzzle started to glow and Yami fall on the ground; he held his arm as he's fall. He grunt and groan in pain.

Yare coldly stare at the Pharaoh "I rearrange your hikari from your soul and now you're feeling the pain of his now. Only your light will save you from any pain because he held your burden and pain which is the reason why you never were in pain. Hikari has held the burden and pain of their Yami"

A single tear roll on Yami cheeks as he continue to feel pain. Yugi stand up from the chair and run toward Yami. He held the teen in protective way making the other teen to stop.

Yare continue "But, if the hikari would willingly help their Yami. The pains would stop and the hikari would have to face their pain". The puzzle glow again and Yami stop grunting.

Yugi help Yami to stand up. Yami stare at the ground "You're Yugi… aren't you?"

Yugi face turn from cold to fear and whisper quietly "Yare… tasukete".

Yare jump on top of Yami's head "Yeah, he is your hikari but do you want to know the real role of the Hikari and Yami…". He was looking down at Yami like he was expecting for answers.

Yami nod slowly; still hasn't realized the situation.

Yare sigh "Between the Hikari and Yami… well the Yami is not supposed to protect the light. It's the light who had to protect their Yami. They carry their burden, their pain and 'weight'. Remember when Yugi had save you but you didn't thank him"

Yami faces turn into fear. He curled into a ball and scream. He holds his head and punches the concrete floor in rage.

Yugi stare at his former Yami; he didn't bother to help the 'King of Game'. He continues to stand and stare at Yami. Yare jump into his arm and sigh "That what happen when their Yami found out… Anyway, you should try and find a new Yami. That one is already broken". He glances at Yami.

Yami stop screaming and roughly grab Yare by his wings. He shakes the creature wildly "What the hell do you mean by that?! I'm his Yami which mean I'm still _his_!".

Yugi panic and kick Yami by his side. He yanks Yare from his arm and cradles it into his arm. He turn away from the group and started to cry into Yare. The other stares at the sobbing teen.

Yugi then stop and walk toward Yami. A sword then appears in Yugi's hand which surprises the other, even Yare. He held the edge of the blade near Yami's neck. He growls "If you hurt Yare, you're dead. Yare is the key of my survival and _yours_"

Yare stare at Yugi "I'm surprised". Yugi turn toward the bat creature "You're able to pull out your weapon without activating your cards. You're getting better" Yare praised the teen.

He sat on Yugi's shoulder "By the way, I sense a nearby Shadow Monster. Say goodbye to your playmates because the one I sensing is a strong monster. Not sure if you're able to defeat this one though". Yugi ignore the last sentences and exit the apartment.

* * *

**1- The same one from the BTF fiction**

**What does Yare mean by the last sentence? Next chapter, the others confront Yugi during his battle with the Shadow Monster.**


	8. Fallen of the Hikari

**I think this may be a… yaoi.**

**Warning: OOC, blood, violence, and cursing **

**Summary: Before Yami enter his after life, Ra came in and gave him a choice to stay or leave. He chose to stay and was given a body. The others become excited with the new form of the Pharaoh until to a point of neglecting Yugi from their live. Behind their back, something made Yugi traumatize about the world and his life. Who will fix the broken smile of the broken hikari?**

**Talking:**

"Daijobou" - Talking in Japanese

"**Yes?**" - Mind link

'Master-sama' – Duel Spirit talking

**Fear of the Broken**

**Chapter 8: Fallen of the Hikari**

* * *

_-If people knew the reasons for my fear they would be able to understand my pain.- Nishan Panwar._

Yugi stare at the dark clouds above his head. He was at the Junkyard where the monster is going to form. It was dark even though the sky was clear a minute ago. Yare who is on his shoulder glance at him "It's coming... A big one too, I guess it a new treat".

"Yugi!"

Yugi's eyes squint and twitch when he heard the familiar voices. The voices that belong to Crow… or maybe it were Yusei? He didn't care anyway. Without turning he said to the owner of the voices.

"Unless you want to die, just leave. Shadow Monster is dangerous"

The person then pull Yare off his shoulder and by the sound of Yare's shriek, the male probably throw him somewhere nearby. He turn Yugi to faces him. It was neither Crow nor Yusei, instead it is Yami who Yugi had been talking to. At the entrance was the rest of the Signer; they had a few struggles to run toward the heap of trash that Yugi been standing on.

A loud roar was heard and the ground started to shake. Yami hold on to Yugi to balance which Yugi made no reaction. A pair of hand appears from the dark cloud and soon it reveals the Exodia's head. Yugi grab Yami and pull him to a safer area; behind an abandon building. Soon the others join their hiding places.

Yare appear on Yugi's head "Can't believe Exodia become a Shadow Monster. Well, they did become like that because of their holder/owner. They are corrupted by the heart of their owner". He glances at Yami.

Yugi grab Yare and was about to confront the monster. Yusei manage to scream for Yugi "Don't! Please don't. Even if I'm not fighting or experience this, there no chances you're going to win!".

Yugi mumble "Maybe, but _someone_ have to". Yugi continue to walk toward the 'corrupted' Exodia.

* * *

They stare as Yugi repeatedly was been hurt and fling into the concrete ground. Bloods were splatter around the junkyard. Yugi's bloods. They watch as Yugi pull out his guns and monsters to fight Exodia. In the end, Yugi falls on the concrete floor after defeating Exodia. The dark clouds disappear and the same glowing lights disappear into the sky.

The others were in shock in what they had seen and haven't realized about Yugi's condition. Luckily, Crow snap out of it quickly and went to search for Yugi. Crow found Yugi near the entrance of the junkyard in a fatal condition. Yugi clothes were soaked in blood and his head was bleeding.

Crow gasp at Yugi's state and run toward the teen. He place Yugi's head on his laps and shook him gently "Yugi? Yugi?!"

Yugi slowly open his eyes and stare at Crow. Crow was about to speak until… "Ne, Crow… Dōshite? Dōshite sore wa… itai?". Yugi place his hand near his heart.

The sound of footsteps and the others shouting's was the last thing Yugi heard before he black out.

* * *

**A little bit short but I wanted to finish this fan fiction quickly. This connects with BTF so… The Goddess Purity will appear in the next chapter.**

**Spoiler: Neko Yare**


	9. I will stand by you

**The _last_ chapter.**

**Warning: OOC and a song **

**Summary: Before Yami enter his after life, Ra came in and gave him a choice to stay or leave. He chose to stay and was given a body. The others become excited with the new form of the Pharaoh until to a point of neglecting Yugi from their live. Behind their back, something made Yugi traumatize about the world and his life. Who will fix the broken smile of the broken hikari?**

**Talking:**

"Daijobou" - Talking in Japanese

"**Yes?**" - Mind link

**Fear of the Broken**

**Chapter 9: I'll stand by you**

* * *

_-When people are protecting something truly special to them, they truly can become as strong as they can be.-_

Yugi open his eyes and was greeted with whites. Yugi sit up and look around. By the white coloured surroundings, he is in the hospital but which timeline?

"Meow~!"

Yugi gasp to see a black cat sitting on the bed. The cat crawl on Yugi's lap and made it comfortable. Yugi unconsciously made a small smile "So, that what she mean"

* * *

_A woman with long silver hair that was dragged on the floor with a pair of curled horn and gold irises eyes pat Yugi's head "Daijobou. You don't need to be scared to tell people about your pain and fear"._

_Yugi hold the woman's arm "But, I can't live without Yare! I don't know what my reason to live anymore if Yare is gone from my life… even if the Shadow Monsters was erased from my world". Yugi eyes started to water._

_A hand pat Yugi's head "Daijobou. Even if Yare disappear, he would be still with you-" the hand touch Yugi's heart "-in your heart"._

_The owner of the hand was actually Yugi. The 'other' Yugi has Yugi's originally spiky hair but his eyes were different. He was said to be from the 'other dimension'. 'Other' Yugi's shield and Yugi's Yare has merge into one and the 'other' will wield the new version of the bat-like creature. It was no different except from it new attitude._

_The creature was on the 'other' Yugi's shoulder and was renamed into Kurobo. That was a name suggested by the creature itself._

_Yugi became silent but smile as he look up to the two. The 'other' Yugi and the Goddess of Purity smile at the smaller teen. "Ja ne"_

* * *

Yugi cradle the cat on his lap and stroke it black fur. Yugi silently listen as the cat purr "So you're Yare's new form. A cat… I like it. Although, you're kind of bigger than a normal cat"

A knock was head by the door and Crow's head pop in through the door. He grins when he saw Yugi on the bed.

Crow fully open the door which reveals the other. The first one that came in was the twin, Leo and Luna. They hop on the bed and give Yugi a small hugs; they don't want Yugi to be in more pain with their clinging.

The only thing Yugi manage to do is: smiling

* * *

After what had happen the few days ago, Yugi continue on to stay in the future. Yami and Jaden went back to their time. Yami promises to not abuse his title or anything. He also promises that he made few white lies so people would think that Yugi had a child in this future. So now, Yugi is the child of 'himself' of the past.

_[Like an apple from a tree_

_I am brittle, strong and sweet_

_But of course that isn't me_

_It's what I truly want to be_

_[What I hide behind my smile,_

_Isn't really that worthwhile_

_Go ahead and laugh at me_

_What I always thought would be_

Even if Yugi gotten hurt more than once. Yugi will always pick himself ups.

_[It's something small-_

_An appeal, or a deal,_

_Tell me, what is it I feel?]_

_[We're joined as one,_

_Holding back my cries,_

_As I drown in pointless lies]_

_[An apple, an apple, an apple, an apple_

_That's falling from the crimson skies_

_It gets sweeter and sweeter and sweeter and sweeter_

_With each and every little bite]_

_[Longer and longer and longer still_

_I wonder if this pain will heal_

_Can I do anything for you at all?]_

_[Like the sun sets on the sea;_

_Now my future's looking bleak_

_Will everything all go wrong?_

_How I ponder on and on]_

_[As I live my life away,_

_Waiting for another day_

_When I face reality,_

_How it all just frightens me]_

_[Just once or twice, hurt me as you like_

_Or just end this worthless life_

_This is goodbye to all of your lies,_

_I'll just go ahead and die]_

He has nothing to use to protect his beloved. There was no need to protect his friend, any more.

_[It's shining, it's shining, it's shining, and it's shining,_

_It's shining in the purest light_

_and I'm drowning, I'm drowning, I'm drowning, I'm drowning,_

_As the day turns into night]_

_[A secret, a secret I held so dear_

_Is glorified in all my fears_

_Will anything escape these withered lips?]_

_[An apple, an apple, an apple, an apple_

_Surrounded by your crimson lies_

_It gets fainter, and fainter and fainter and fainter_

_As tears begin to fill my eyes]_

_[Deeper and deeper I'm troubled by_

_My little life, it's gone awry_

_I will not ever stop…]_

But…!

_[Love from above, is it filled with a drug_

_Is it anything that I can feel?_

_What I touched, what I saw,_

_When I gave it my all_

_Was it really that big of a deal?]_

_[Breaking the trust_

_Of the two of us_

_I'll go on by 'cause it's a must]_

_[I will protect it all with what I've got...!]_

_[You are someone dear to me_

_Even if you cannot see_

_Keep on laughing at me then,_

_I will stand by you, my friend...]_

He knows that he will always protect his friend. Even if they betray him more than once!

* * *

**That the end of the story. The song is Top Secret that was originally sung by Miku Hatsune but I like the Nayugorou version.**

**Good End**


End file.
